gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Vance (Petty Kingdoms)
House Vance is an old house who sweared loyalty to House Blackwood, which rule the Kingdom of Raven Ridge. Living on the border of the kingdom, this house had to face numerous conflict in its history, but always remained up. Lord Jon Vance "The Faithful"(7996- ) Biography Before ruling Jon Vance was born in 7966. During his youth, he was raised as a pious and just man, believing the Old Gods to be the only true gods, in opposition the fake gods, who were the Sevens. He succeeded to his father as Lord of Wayfarer's Rest in 7986. He married shortly after and had his first son, Perwyn, in 7990. Emissary in foreign courts In 7996, for his loyal services to the crown, he was made highlord, a rank he and his descendants would keep. It was also this year that he was named Master of Coin and Designated Regent of the Realm, two offices that he thankfully accepted. He then sent his son as a ward to another vassal of King Theomar, Lord Melwyn Sarfield, while Jon himself was teaching Princess Bethany Blackwood. He passed most of the year away from his home, however, as the King would send him as emissary in numerous courts. First, he travelled far south to the Kingdom of Oldtown, where he had order to propose an alliance with King Ben, who accepted in condition of a marriage between the Princess Bethany and one of his son. Jon was then sent to discuss a possible alliance with the King of Oldstone, Jojen Mudds "The Good", who was famous for his fervent faith in the Old Gods and for being a Greenseer. After numerous discussion, King Jojen agreed that they should cooperate to stop the expension of this "Faith of the Seven". As soon as the following years began, he was sent to the Dreadlands, a Kingdom ruled by King Rodwell Bolton. Although King Theomar was worried of Jon's safety, the Lord believed that he would be safe, as King Rodwell was also a believer of the Old Gods, and that as brother in faith, he would be protected. Jon arrived soon after the murder of King Brandon Stark by King Rodwell, which made the situation difficult. After a long wait, he was finally recieved by the northern king. Jon explained the proposition of his king to marry his heir Prince Gillam to the Princess Lyanna Bolton. Due to the good reputation of house Blackwood, King Rodwell accepted. The same year was born his second son, Robert Vance. For all his works for the crown, he became known as Jon "The Faithful", a nickname first used by King Theomar to refer to him. War of Faith In 7998, a massive war based on faith started when House Arryn (who believed in the Seven) tried to invade parts of the Mountain Clans territories, lead by the Bloodsword Clan. Houses Mudds, Blackwood, Bolton and Sunderlands (believers of the old gods) sided with the Bloodswords, while Houses Darklyn and Durrandon supported the Arryn. Jon, who was an fervent believer of the Old Gods, raised his own men to help his king in the war. The war ended up being a success for the Old Faith. Hand of the King Other titles * Hand of the King of Raven Ridge (8000- ) * Master of Coin of Raven Ridge (7996-8000) * Designated Regent of Raven Ridge (7996- ) Children * 'Perwyn Vance (M) '(7990- ) * 'Robert Vance (M) '(7997- )